


hot boy summer

by lunarins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, bad flirt atsumu, even worse flirt sakusa, hello sakuatsu fandom here have some happy gays for once, komori does care about climate change pls do not bully him, or an attempt of one at this point idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarins/pseuds/lunarins
Summary: Summer is the time for the hot and the sexy. And what do you know, Atsumu is hot AND sexy. So really, snagging a hot Tokyo boyfriend to makeout with for the rest of the summer should be a piece of cake. And what better place to start than at the local swimming pool, the place where hot, shirtless boys are in an abundance?There are absolutely no hot, shirtless boys at the pool, much to Atsumu’s dismay.aka pool meet-cute
Relationships: Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 46
Kudos: 465





	hot boy summer

**Author's Note:**

> alexa play summer lovin' without the fuckboy undertones

It is Motoya’s idea to go to the pool, suggesting that the best way to cool off was to go for a swim. 

The idea comes to him when they are sprawled across the Komoris’ living room; Kiyoomi is curled up on the sofa with a book as Motoya taps at his Nintendo DS next to him. Every so often, Kiyoomi gets jostled around as Motoya enthusiastically sways this way and that, trying to complete a level. Why he needs to dodge around so much while playing Cooking Mama is beyond Kiyoomi. The DS lights up as Motoya puts his game down, his fiery in-game mother scolding his poor excuse of a spaghetti bolognese on the tiny screen. “It’s hot...We should go to the pool!” Motoya suggests suddenly.

“Why?” Comes Kiyoomi’s response. 

They have a perfectly fine aircon set up indoors. But to Motoya, none of the air conditioning systems in the Sakusa and Komori residences combined could possibly save them from the sweltering, summer heat. Kiyoomi begs to differ. Summer would not be as hot as it is if their world leaders would acknowledge the existence of climate change and _do_ something about it. But his cousin is already in the next room, waving him off as he rummages through his drawers for a speedo. He’s looking for a quick fix, not a sustainable one. 

Motoya has a lot of ideas and unfortunately, Kiyoomi is always stuck being the punchline to his cousin’s whims. So to the pool they go. 

Global warming be damned.

  
  


🍦🍦🍦

In another life, Suna Rintarou would’ve made an excellent con artist, Atsumu thinks sourly to himself as he shoots the other boy a glare from where he’s perched in his lifeguard chair.

Across the pool, Osamu and Suna are sitting side by side, taking turns rubbing sunscreen all over each other’s backs like it’s some weird mating ritual. As if sensing his glare, Suna meets his gaze, eyes gleaming from behind his stupidly expensive sunglasses. He nudges Osamu and points at Atsumu, flipping him the bird. Atsumu lets out an outraged squawk, nearly falling off his chair. Osamu just laughs. 

Traitor. 

“Ugh,” Atsumu pouts, looking away. For the last couple of years, the twins had always spent their summer break at the Sunas’ summer villa in the outskirts of Tokyo. This however, would be the first summer that they would be spending together after Osamu and Suna finally started dating. 

It’s different. For as long as Atsumu could remember, the three of them had been the inseparable trio. They ate lunch together, were on the same team together, hung out after school together. There were no Miya twins without Suna Rintarou and vice versa. So when Osamu had climbed up to his bunk one night to tell him he had confessed to their best friend, Atsumu had burst into tears. He wasn’t even sure why he cried, confusion and happiness staining his cheeks as his brother had wrapped his arms around him wordlessly. Long after Osamu had fallen asleep in his bunk, Atsumu had stayed awake, wondering when the 3 of them had become 2+1. 

It’s a learning curve, one that Atsumu did not know would be so steep until he had swung open the door to Osamu’s room without knocking one morning to find the couple in a rather compromising position. He had screamed. They had all screamed actually. 

So when Suna politely suggested that he take up a summer job as a lifeguard at the nearby community pool, Atsumu accepted. “There will be lots of hot, shirtless boys,” Suna had told him, which was really Suna’s way of saying, ‘ _go get a boyfriend so you can stop interrupting our makeout sessions, you single fuck_.’ 

He took up the job at the pool. 

For Atsumu, summer sings promises of sweet ice cream kisses and the inevitable bittersweet taste of ‘what ifs’ that melt on the tip of his tongue. Summer is the time for the hot and the sexy. And what do you know, Atsumu is hot AND sexy. So really, snagging a hot Tokyo boyfriend to makeout with for the rest of the summer should be a piece of cake. And what better place to start than at the local swimming pool, the place where hot, shirtless boys are in an abundance? 

  
  
  
  


There are absolutely no hot, shirtless boys at the pool, much to Atsumu’s dismay. 

There is only one shirtless boy at the pool currently, and it’s some weird skinny teen with stubby eyebrows running around in a bright yellow speedo. Not really Atsumu’s type. Hairy, shirtless grandpas however, are oddly abundant. (Also, not his type.) Atsumu watches as they hog the hot tub, laughing loudly and splashing kids as they pass. 

“Ugh,” he says a little bit louder, with feeling.

  
  


🍦🍦🍦

  
  


“I’m not going in the pool,” Kiyoomi says the second Komori bounces up to him. He has managed to find a decent space for himself - a quiet area under shade near the diving boards and close to the lifeguard chair. Perfect for reading and Motoya watching (because someone had to make sure he didn’t accidentally drown someone with his cannonballs.) 

Komori frowns at him, lime green water wings flapping as he wiggles at him. “C’mon Ki, it’ll be fun!” 

Kiyoomi peers around him skeptically, taking in the full length of the pool. He watches as a kid goes down the waterslide and shoots into the pool, nearly knocking into another kid nearby. Kiyoomi shudders. It does not look fun at all. 

“Just dip your toe in or something!” Komori coaxes, “What’s the point of going to the pool if you’re just gonna sit here the whole time?” 

Kiyoomi looks up at his cousin, lips curling. “Kids pee in the pool, Motoya,” he squirms uncomfortably at the thought. “If I dip my toe in the pool, my toe will come in contact with pee water. Pee. Water.”

Komori sighs in defeat. There is really no point arguing. It was a miracle that Kiyoomi even left the house. “Yeah, okay. Have fun reading then.” 

“Have fun swimming in pee water.” Kiyoomi replies easily. He watches as his cousin runs back towards the pool, stopping suddenly as he spots a toddler pulling at his trunks and taking aim into the water. 

“Pee water! Pee water!” Komori chants panickedly, doubling back immediately, scampering past Kiyoomi towards the safer side of the pool. 

From his seat, Kiyoomi laughs quietly as a lifeguard power walks by, yelling. 

  
  


🍦🍦🍦

What is _with_ children and peeing in pools? Atsumu grumbles to himself as he leads yet another child to the washroom, mouth twitching with the amount of fake smiles he had given out this afternoon. 

He picks up the scattered kickboards on his way back to his chair, making sure to put them back to where they belong before he allows himself to look. The cute boy he had passed earlier was now alone, his yellow speedo wearing friend having left him, currently mercilessly splashing children in the pool. 

Atsumu watches as he rummages through his bag for his book. Now is his chance. He stands up abruptly, carding his hands through his hair to push it back into what he hopes is a sexy wave. Smooth and confident. He takes a step forward. Yeah, he’ll be so smooth, the cute bookworm over there can not help but fall for his charmingly charming …. charms. He frowns at his word choice and makes a mental note to ‘find cooler words to describe how cool I am’, before he takes another forward, trips over a pool noodle and falls into the pool. 

As soon as he resurfaces from the water, his eyes flick toward the boy. Thankfully, he didn’t seem to notice Atsumu’s fall. His brother has however - he can hear his best friends’ amusement all the way from the deep end. 

“Nice belly flop!” Osamu calls, as Suna snickers, phone out to take pictures of Atsumu’s glorious moment. 

Suna wolf whistles as Atsumu hauls himself out of the pool, throwing the couple his middle finger. Osamu just laughs harder. Whatever. Minor setback. 

Smooth and confident. Hot and Sexy. 

🍦🍦🍦

“I love that book.” 

Kiyoomi looks up as a shadow looms over him.The blonde lifeguard that had run past earlier is now in front of him, grinning toothily. “Of course, I’m more of a sourdough person myself, but nothing stops me from catching a good rye.” 

What. The actual fuck. Kiyoomi is utterly stupefied. Unfortunately, the stranger takes Kiyoomi’s suppressed horror as encouragement to continue talking. “Miya Atsumu.” The boy offers, holding a hand out. 

Kiyoomi eyes him warily. For a second, he contemplates giving the boy Motoya’s name instead, but he decides his manners aren't completely out the window. At least, not yet. “Sakusa… Kiyoomi.” 

There’s a beat of silence as Atsumu’s unshaken hand lingers awkwardly in the air before he uses it to brush through his hair, laughing awkwardly. “So Omi-kun, do ya come here often?” 

Kiyoomi cringes inwardly at the new nickname. “Are you always this familiar with strangers, Miya?” 

Atsumu’s practiced smirk is almost fox-like. “Only with ones I’m interested in.” 

The faintest of blushes weasels itself onto Sakusa’s face. Contrary to popular (read: Motoya’s) belief, Sakusa Kiyoomi is no stranger to being hit on. He has had enough people approach him to know that he is considered to be good looking, at least from a societal standpoint. And he’s tall. Whatever that means. 

Kiyoomi allows himself to look at Atsumu properly, breath hitching slightly as he takes in low slung swim trunks and water droplets clinging to washboard abs. He quickly averts his eyes, flicking them up to meet amber orbs, catching a glimpse of wavering confidence and the earnest look in Atsumu’s eyes that shines brighter beyond his practiced lines and shiny teeth. Kiyoomi swallows. He has been hit on before, but none of them were ever as attractive or as shirtless as Miya Atsumu. 

Faintly, he realizes that he’s leaning forward and Atsumu - who has now sat down on Komori’s chair - is entirely too close for comfort. 

This is vaguely reminiscent of the opening of that horrible Baywatch porn parody Komori had shown him once. Any second now, he expects Atsumu to grab his arms and tell him he’s going to save him from the sharks. Which is absolutely ridiculous because statistically speaking, you were more likely to get hit by lightning than to be eaten by a shark but also the fact that-

“This is a swimming pool,” he says outloud, flustered. 

Atsumu tilts his head in puzzlement, eyebrows raised as Kiyoomi sinks further into his chair in mortification. “Well, it’s definitely not a bathtub.” 

  
  


🍦🍦🍦

The second Atsumu leaves, Motoya is running up to Kiyoomi, having witnessed the whole exchange (and held up the line) from the top of the water slides.

“Soooo?” Motoya wheedles, sliding up into the chair next to his cousin, towel slung around his neck. 

Kiyoomi doesn’t look up. “So what?”

“What did the lifeguard want?”

“What lifeguard?” He says, silently willing his cousin to shut up. 

He doesn’t. “The hottie with the piss-blonde hair.” 

Kiyoomi sighs, putting down his book once again. He’s been reading the same paragraph for the past fifteen minutes. “Motoya,” he starts, casting a judgemental side eye at his cousin. 

“That-,” he gestures to where Atsumu is now standing, gesticulating wildly at an un-sunburnt body double and a sleepy looking boy. “-Is not the colour pee should be. If your pee is that fluorescent, you need to drink more water.” 

They both study Atsumu for a second and as if sensing their gazes, the lifeguard turns and stares back. Kiyoomi looks away quickly, blushing as Motoya waves at him. 

“What are you doing? Stop that.” Kiyoomi hisses, hands grabbing at Motoya’s arm.

His cousin is hardly phased, reaching over Kiyoomi for his water bottle. “Why didn’t you say yes?” He says finally, “you’ve been sneaking glances at him ever since you got here.” 

Pink spreads to the tips of Kiyoomi’s ears. “I have done no such thing,” he says defensively. 

Motoya’s knowing gaze bores into him. Having been by his side throughout the years, his cousin can pick up his tells easily, even when Kiyoomi himself does not want to admit it to himself. “You always say no first, even if it’s something or someone you are interested in. Just give the guy a chance.” 

Kiyoomi, for his part, stays silent. 

Motoya sighs, flapping his arms wildly as if his water wings could help enunciate his point. “YOLO Ki, YOLO!”

Kiyoomi’s lips curl in confusion. “I don’t understand what you are saying.” 

“I don't know either, I picked it up from the youths in the pool.” Motoya admits with a shrug, as if he isn’t 16 just like Kiyoomi and also very much still considered a ‘youth’. “If you come with me, you would have learnt something or two.” 

He sits down next to his cousin and takes the book out of his hands. “What are you scared of?” 

A lot of things. Rejection. Being disappointed. Pee water on his book. Ever since they were children, Kiyoomi has never been the one to take the first step forward; he had always let Motoya test the waters for him as he watched carefully from behind. Kiyoomi prides himself as a person that always calculates the risks before taking the first step but he realizes that maybe, this wasn’t something you could calculate. 

You’ll never know until you try, Motoya had always told him. Maybe…for once he should.

Try.

Kiyoomi looks back across the pool at the lifeguard. Atsumu catches his gaze and waves back eagerly. Kiyoomi harrumphs, looking both annoyed and pleased at the same time. 

Try.

Motoya smiles smugly at them. 

Yeah, maybe he should.

🍦🍦🍦

Atsumu squints across the water to where Kiyoomi and the boy with the yellow speedo are sitting. “What do ya think they’re talking about?” 

Next to him, Suna narrows his eyes at the pair. They are sitting at the edge of the pool, feet in the water idly. Osamu had left minutes ago to work his summer job shift at the ice cream parlour nearby. “Miya Atsumu is soooo cute! I just want him to choke me.” 

Atsumu nearly falls into the pool. “Omi really said that?”

Suna just looks at him. “No.” 

“Oh.” Atsumu looks deflated. He sighs again, looking over the water like some pining fool from the 16th century. “Do ya think he even likes me?”

“He literally called you a harlot,” Suna points out, looking at Atsumu incredulously. 

“I don’t even know what that means.” 

Suna waves him off. “Don’t worry about it. It was a compliment.”

“Really?” 

“No.” 

Atsumu looks utterly crestfallen and Suna can’t help but feel a bit bad. Just a bit. “Hey,” he says gently, nudging Atsumu. “Samu’s really hot. And since you guys are related, you’re not that ugly really.” 

Suna looks at his friend. With his mustard yellow dye job and slightly sunburnt skin, Atsumu currently has the sex appeal of one very undercooked hotdog. Hmm. Suna decides that it probably wasn’t a good idea to tell him. 

Atsumu’s nose flares as he yells. “What the fuck Sunarin, we have the same face! How is he hot and I’m not?” 

Suna shrugs, tapping at his phone nonplussed. “Science.”

Atsumu will throttle him. Forget being a pining fool from the 16th century, he is now built on murder and revenge. 

“You are not helping!” he huffs, smacking Suna’s arm. “You said there would be hot, shirtless guys here, so how is it that there has only been one, _one,_ hot guy all summer and he calls me a harlot.” Atsumu takes a deep breath before continuing on with his monologue. “He’s not even shirtless!” He wails, as if that was the most offensive thing by far.

Before he can even smack Suna again, a cough interrupts him and they both look up. “Hello Miya. Hot, fully clothed guy here.” Kiyoomi says dryly. Motoya peeks out from behind him, looking amused.

Atsumu flushes almost as red as his trunks as he nearly pushes Suna into the pool to stand up properly. “Omi-kun.” 

Kiyoomi looks extremely uncomfortable. He’s tugging on the hem of his track jacket nervously, looking anywhere but at the boy in front of him. Motoya gives him an encouraging nudge and the other boy clears his throat. 

“I wanted to apologize for earlier.” Kiyoomi looks up, eyes flickering up briefly to meet Atsumu’s gaze. “I shouldn’t have called you a harlot. And I would like to take you up on the previous offer, if it still stands.”

“It’s all good Omi! I don’t even know what harlot means.” 

“A skanky woman from the 16th century,” Motoya supplies helpfully, the same time Suna says, “A hoe.” 

Both exchange raised brows as Atsumu shouts, affronted. “I ain’t no hoe!”

Motoya smiles, stepping out from behind his cousin to offer Suna a hand. “Komori Motoya, cousin of this idiot over here.”

Suna takes it. “Suna Rintarou, I’m dating this idiot’s brother.” 

Atsumu gasps. “Excuse me? Sunarin? Yer my best friend!” 

Suna blows him a kiss. “Love ya.” he says monotonously, already returning to his phone.

Atsumu turns to Motoya next. “Also, really? Right in front of my confession? I’m trying to get asked out here!” 

“Right. Sorry.” Motoya ducks his head sheepishly, shuffling closer to the side. “Carry on, Omi.” he gestures with a wicked grin. Suna rolls his eyes, mumbling “harlot” under his breath.

Kiyoomi blushes a little. This is so hard. Having spectators did not make it any easier. “Hey, I think we started off on the wrong foot but I would really like to get to know you. I’m wondering if you would like to get some ice cream with me.” 

“Of course Omi-omi!” Atsumu smiles and Kiyoomi tries really hard to ignore the somersault his heart just did in his chest because really it was biologically impossible... but yet, around Atsumu, things just seemed possible. 

Just give the guy a chance. Idly, he wonders who Motoya was referring to, himself or Atsumu.

“C’mon! My shift’s already over so we can go right now. My brother works at the ice cream parlour so he can give us extra toppings.”

Atsumu’s smile is so goofy and blinding. Kiyoomi finds himself reflexively smiling back too. 

He takes a step forward. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *slaps fic* this bad boy can fit so many memes. here's the baywatch porn parody (not nsfw) bit [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4BlYUBZCCmE&ab_channel=TheParty) and title was inspired by meg thee stallion's hot girl summer yes
> 
> anyways im on twitter @hanoorins
> 
> a huge thanks to nae ([ao3!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritscript/pseuds/spiritscript) and [twt!](https://twitter.com/ohmiyamy)) for her hilarious commentary and beta and also to ion ([ao3!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrequitedangst) and [twt!](https://twitter.com/requitedangsted) , who has listened to me talk about the pool fic for god who knows how long now lmao ily


End file.
